1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna package, and in particular relates to a smaller sized satellite antenna package.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional satellite antenna packages, a device body of a satellite antenna device and a cable thereof are packaged separately. The device body is packaged with packaging material such as cardboard or Styrofoam and the cable is bent, tied up and packaged separately. Because the device body and cable are individually packaged, required space for both, is relatively large; thus, increasing costs for transmitting conventional satellites using the same. Additionally, if the packaged cable is over bent, strength of the cable at the over bent section is weakened. Specifically; breakage occurs more frequently for cables with over bent sections than those with correctly bent sections.